


The plague

by starlessmeadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Desert, F/F, F/M, Fear, Guns, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The plague, Traveler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlessmeadow/pseuds/starlessmeadow
Summary: A vast area of sand and nightmares exists holding infinite possibilities. Trudging through the plains, a lonesome traveler notices a woman standing amidst the wind and chaos. He offers to help her reach the place she's traveling to, unknowingly leading him into an all too  familiar trap and a journey he had hoped to avoid. All while the Plague is breathing down both of their necks.





	1. A  chance to remember

She stood there as delicate and elegant as a candle, in the chaos of dust, wind and burned grass. He squinted to see her face, but realized that her wide hat made all his efforts futile. He stopped dead in his tracks for a second, considering all the possibilities of ambushes and water shortage. What was a lady such as herself doing in this wasteland anyways? But, oh, how nice any kind of company seemed to him. Traveling like this, from day to night… His only friends were the critters hiding in the shallow bushes during the day and the stars that burned brightly during the night. When was the last time he had talked to a person that wasn’t the passing and changing vendors or fallen sheriffs of towns that were now nameless? It wouldn’t hurt to ask where she was from, at least, he thought as he calmly walked up to her.  
Up close it was obvious how dainty her clothes had once been. A yellow scarf once as bright as sunflowers, now faded, hung loosely around the pale dress. The only jarring thing he noticed about her attire, was the rugged old belt that held her shotgun tightly by her hip. Wait, shotgun?

-S-step one step closer, thief, and I’ll b-blow your brains out!- she didn’t waste time in cocking it towards him in a shaky, yet swift move.  
-T-thief?- he stammered into the two barrels now in front of his face.- I’m no thief, miss.  
-If so, then why did you stop before approaching me? You must be lying only to get away!  
-I thought it was odd that you were just standing here,- he tried to remain calm, not to anger the weird lady any more.- At first I thought this might be some kind of weird trap, to lure in fools to rob them. But, w-what if you needed help? I decided that asking would be best and…  
-Well, of course I’m standing,- she lowered the gun pouting.- Not like I could go anywhere…  
-A-are you lost, miss?- he tried to hide the fact that his hands were shaking.  
-Don’t tell me, you’re going around this place with some unheard map? Of course I’m lost!  
-I… I’m sorry, but… How does this sound? In exchange for not shooting me a minute ago, I take you to the nearest town?  
-I didn’t say there wasn’t a place I was going to,- her face was as calm as a river, considering the previous exchange.  
-O-oh, of course! I’m sorry for assuming-  
-The cave of faltering stars.

-Huh?  
-The place I’m going to. Well. was going to before I…  
-That- You do realize it’s at the other end of the plains, from the point we are at.- he stared at the canyon behind her and looked back up to check the position of the sun. - Yes, more or less the completely other way…  
-S-should I shoot you then? Or just let you go…  
-Wh-What’s with that question?!  
-Well, you did say “in exchange”...  
She turned her head as if she were in deep thought. He just follow the gun back by her hip sway with his eyes.  
-I’ll take you. To that cave. If it even exists.  
-Excuse me? What do you mean, I’ve heard about it from certified explorers there’s no way it’s just an old tale-  
-Have any of them returned?  
-W-well…  
-Why do you even want to go there so badly? There’s plenty of other wonderful places to see here, you just have to have time to kill.  
She twirled a copper strand of hair, mustering a shy smile.  
-You see, a long time ago my father found a book describing all these stories of wonderful places all around the world. But they weren’t just some old wives tales! The researchers who made those books had clear evidence, they even mentioned specific artifacts that were linked to these places, the existing ones, mind you, and I-  
He looked back at her curiously, as she seemed in the middle of a lengthy rant. Raising an eyebrow, he muttered:  
-Even though, it’s my first time hearing of such a book, I can’t just deny it, please conti-

The air was different. It had changed abruptly and he failed to notice it, with all this talk going on. Truly, it was his own fault for getting absorbed in conversation like this.  
-I’m sorry, sir, but that… Is that… normal here?- she pointed to the right of the crossroad, unable to tear her gaze away. It almost reminded him the first time he had seen the Plague, back when his brother had still held onto the farmland and insisted on herding the cows. First came the silence, then came the noise. Thousands of hooves clashing wildly with the brisk and cracked ground. Demon eyes all around, swimming in a sea of black. Something that once seemed so familiar, turned foreign in a single tarred touch. It’s like the animals were drained of all their colour and life.  
-There’s so many… How- What are we going to do?  
White strands coming from their mouths. Eyes wild, they were coming for them. A good meal is better served fresh, Jimmy would say…  
-Don’t just stand there! Do something!- she now shrieked, grabbing her gun.  
He reached into his pocket, pulling something that looked like scrap. Readying his hand, he aimed at the legs. A sea of ink. Wild and domestic animals alike, nothing was safe from the Plague.  
Suddenly it all exploded in a deafening silence. The piece of scrap seemed to slowly absorb the darkness around it.  
-W-what is that thing?  
-I’ll explain later. Now, we need to find shelter.  
-A-alright, lead the way.- she nodded as some weird sort of determination glinted in her eyes. He turned his back to the canyon and took the first shaky step. The first was always the worst, but it gets better. As long as you move towards a safe space, you’ll survive.  
While this wasn’t the first one, Jimmy told him a lot of things. Most by the crackling campfire or behind the shed, after they should’ve gone to bed long ago. Most of which he has now learned by heart. In fleeting moments, he wished he had listened better or asked more. Maybe it could’ve been helpful now? What’s done is done. The Plague took Jimmy’s legs and his head, so now, he was the one to hold onto his words.  
He told her they were going to pick up the pace and move North for a while. After that, they’ll talk more and maybe he’ll remember why the cave of faltering stars sounds like a place he’d find his grave in.


	2. Sentimental

-Sit down and eat your stew, kiddo.- her voice rang through his hazy consciousness. Blinking himself awake, he tried walking away but his legs felt as heavy as led. In the corner of his eye he saw the shadow of his mother. Good old Mom, as tired and sweet, as he remembered her. It all was almost too vivid this time. 

-Come on, come on, it’s gonna get cold.- she rushed him, pushing him lightly towards the table. He slowly pushed away the crooked wooden chair, sat down and picked up his spoon. Scooping up the watery liquid, he forced himself to tear away his gaze and look at his mother properly. It was one of those rare moments he could.   
She sat before him, head resting on her hand, a wistful look adorning her face. Begrudgingly, he had to admit, that nostalgia somewhat suited her washed up clothes and draping raven nest of hair.   
-Aren’t you gonna eat any?- he asked shyly. Who knows what he could really do and couldn’t. Something moved in the corner of his eye. 

-Oh? ‘M not hungry, you eat though! Eat, so you can grow up strong and…  
-Protect you? Like those knights from the books?- he choked back tears with another spoonful. In the very corner of his vision he dully noted the black tar seeping through the window and door crack, slowly… ever so slowly crawling along the floor.  
-Yeah… Yeah! You and Jimmy! My little knights with the biggest, bravest hearts in all of the land!- she gestured wildly sweeping her hands as her eyes shone like emeralds.   
-You.. You eat a bite too!- he moved so brashly he nearly pushed the spoon into her face.  
-Huh? Well… I don’t know why you're so insistent all of a sudden, but… oh, alright, stop the puppy eyes!- she laughed as she took it from him. A smile bloomed as she scooped up the bowl and offered him another bite. Black tendrils were softly caressing the wooden cabinets, as if teasing them at the softness of the scene. 

He really wished this moment could last longer, he truly did. This nightmare, however, was one that did not last long.  
-Sweetheart, what’s w-  
He tried closing his eyes shut tightly, but all he could do was the darkness swim around the table in their cramped kitchen. Past the dirty cupboards with loads of papers on top and the empty dish rack, it swam towards his mother. As always, she did not notice a single thing, Even as one of the vines started creeping up her shoulder, she just had the same worried expression. Worried about her small son, his stupid life and meaningless troubles, like a bruise or a cut from playing in the woods again. Forming thick lines it framed her face and slowly ate her body, flesh, away to reach the heart. He just stared as slowly but surely he could see her ribs, flesh still and at places dripping onto the floor, like melted chocolate. That thing was eating his mother and chewing away at her heart, while all he could do was choke on his stupid childish tears. It was making him nauseous with terror and he slowly looked back at her face. She was smiling warmly at him, tears running down the tar that covered her cheeks? like spikes.  
The same smile he saw, when he found her lying in the kitchen that day, haunting both his dreams and nightmares from that point onward. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know how long this one will last. Did Jimmy got swallowed up like this too? Was he thinking of her like he always-

He needed to wake up. He had to wake up. Just wa-

-...ke up. Wake up!- someone was harshly pushing his shoulder. Soon enough he felt a slap. He blinked slowly and stared into the face of the shaking woman. -Oh, I’m sorry, I’m so terribly sorry! But you weren’t waking up, just screaming and I-  
-Sorry... must’ve scared you,- his speech was slurred, voice hoarse and thick in his throat.   
-Everything was calm and then you just started screaming… That… must’ve been one hell of a nightmare, are you okay?- her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she leaned in closer, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.   
-I’m fine now. Sorry for the fright.  
-Does it happen to you often?  
-From time to time… I’m used to it.- he shrugged and rubbed his eyes to disperse the last bits of it.  
-You screamed like your soul was being ripped out… I am sorry, but I’ve never heard anything quite like it. What… Was it about? I-if you don’t mind me asking.- she added quickly.  
-The Plague killed my mom 20 years ago. I dreamed how I found her with ribs sticking out, flesh and heart half eaten, covered in that darkness that we saw back at the crossroad. It’s the scariest thing I’ve ever seen...I don’t want to think about it more than I do.   
-That’s horrible! I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked! I-  
-It’s okay. Um… Would you mind getting off of me? You’re really he-  
-Do not dare to say it,- she hissed through her teeth.- Much of a gentleman you are! Do you even have any interest to cater to the tender feelings of a lady? All will avoid you if you keep this attitude of yours.   
-Good thing I’m not interested in ‘em. - pushing her away he stood up and looked around for his jacket.  
-Well, I-I am, so you better not frighten them all away.- he turned to see her beet red, but she quickly recovered by coughing loudly.- Either way, be more polite!   
He snickered silently.  
-Whatever you say, m’lady.   
-Aren’t you going to answer my question?- her voice stung sharp with embarrassment. He glanced at her briefly and thought for a moment.  
-...A catcher.   
-Pardon?  
-That thing’s a catcher. It absorbs the Plague. But it doesn’t hold long, nothing does. It just postpones it.   
-So it will catch up to us? Or maybe it’ll go somewhere else?  
-Who knows.  
His curt answers were slowly but surely tugging at her nerves, he could see that. But not like people change who they are in a second. Neither could he. A simple boy wishing to be a knight sealed his fate when he saw his mother and brother deep in the ocean of the starless night.   
-We have a lot to do if we want to go to that cave.- he ignored her tense shoulders.- but first, we need a compass.  
-Comp- Oh I have one! I do, look, it;s a present from my uncle! An old fashion model, sure, but- It’s not it, isn’t it?- she was quick to read people and the man’s tightly pressed mouth was clear as day. He almost startled her when he snorted.  
-Unless it can tell where a guardian is, no it is not.  
-A guardian? But why would we need to find a guardian?!  
Don’t tell me you planned on walking the whole way...

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all kudos, comments and criticism are appreciated! Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
